Sick of life
by Cibeliana
Summary: He was sick of his life, everyone loved everyone but him, running away he found someone unexpected, and well… with that he won a pleasant way of having revenge. But pleasant for who? /M for well language and maybe a little M too /


_**Sick of Life**_

_GenmaXJashin_

_He was sick of his life, everyone loved everyone but him, running away he found someone unexpected, and well… with that he won a pleasant way of having revenge. But pleasant for who?_

_Yah people~_

_soo this is a old fic i wrote last year to that list i made with paula remember?_

_well i never passed to computer the chap, so today i decided to pass -.-_

_hope y'all like _

_or not i dont give a fuck if you guys never read this, but if you are here, then before closing it, start to read -.-_

_then you can go do your stuff!_

_~ByeByeCicle_

I was sick tired of all. Work. Women. Friends. Kids. Kohona. ALL!

Anko loved Kakashi, even if he didn't give a dawn for her.

Tsunade Gived all the good missions to Asuma, Gai and Kakashi, even if they had their teams.

Asuma, Gai and Kakashi, when not on those missions, passed their times with themselves, alone or with the genin teams, and when together always forgot about good old me.

Kohona loved all them, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko – even if she is crazy and in the pass was the Snake guy puppy, they even loved the fucking demon boy – Naruto – and that one with duck butt hair, the last Uchiha! And he fucking run away to be the next doll to that pedophile snake! And did they ever looked at me?

**NO!**

**THEY NEVER GIVED A FUCKING GLANCE AT ME!**

Even that fucking loser-failure to the Hyuga clan had more attention of her father – that hated her – in a DAY, then I had ever!

It is always _THEM._

_Never **ME.**_

**_Why the others didn't like him?_**

Why the Woman he loved – even if she was a crazy ex-puppy to a snake pedophile – didn't loved him back? Yes, he was a –in the lady's words not mine – a ManWhore, but so was Kakashi, him more than me! And even so, she loved him.

Why did they preferred the others to go to all those missions? I Was a jounnin too, I wasn't a prodigy like Kakashi, but I am capable! But noo, they only send me to those idiots D-C-missions… and then that stuck up kid from the hyuga clan, the one with the women hair, wins all the A missions…The Failure Heiress wins the B-missions and Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru and Anko wins all the S-missions! Even Naruto wins better missions than me!

**THE FUCKING DEMON BOY WINS BETTER MISSIONS THAN ME, A FUCKING JOUNNIN THAT HAVE MORE FUCKING EXPERIENCE AND ALL THAT CRAP! BUUUT NOOOO~**

**HE'S THE FUCKING NEXT HOKAGE, TSUNADE IS FUCKING TAKING HIM UNDER HER WING…**

And then when I'm back from those d-mission, and just get paid, and shooed from the room, my so called friends pass by me waving like they don't know me and again I'm alone.

Why I never win something in this motherfucking life?

- Why! - I shouted to nobody, as I was in a forest somewhere far-far-away from Kohona Gates.

They probably doesn't even know or give a fuck that I wasn't there, and they'll only know when a old-women cat or something like that appear in the missions and their kids doesn't accept. Then they will remember the jounnin that they always sent in those missions and till there I will be hidden somewhere much more far away.

- Ugh, why did you fucking have to fucking scream you son-of-bitch? I was trying to fucking sleep here you fucktard! Something that I don't fucking do for fucking ages! – someone screamed behind me, I turned around to see a Akatsuki member – What are you fucking staring bitch? Want some? Sorry, I don't do dudes!

I rolled my eyes, I know that he can kill me in a snap of fingers, but I was just not giving a dawn anymore, if he want to kill me, than he just need to come at me I wouldn't do nothing to stop him, it would end my fucking life faster.

- Not afraid to die now huh? – said a stranger voice, I looked to the Akatsuki guy – Hidan if the Bingo Book is not wrong – wasn't him, looked around, no one but us two, then I looked back to the supposed Hidan – Yes, it is Hidan, but I'm not him, i – I stared more forcefully Hidan, it clearly wasn't him, but it was coming from him, like he was _in him_ – oh soo smart it almost make me want to die to be like you Genma…ooh yes I know you, and I can see in your mind that you are just sick of your life as Hidan here is sick of this planet, I can see hatred oozing off you, you would do wonders being a Jashinist Genma, you would avenge yourself and help me became more powerful. The more blood you spill in your revenge, the more close to the Jashinist afterlife you would be…with your hatred you have for the ones in Kohona you could give me almost the same amount of blood Hidan has gived me in this years the Kyuubi has been in that boy, and after the revenge join me in the afterlife, or if you liked the Jashinist way of living, could stay on earth and live like Hidan

Have my revenge on those who pissed me off, almost all Kohona…

- How can I have that much power to have my Revenge? I have two Sennins in the list you know…

What? You can't blame me for accepting a Death God offer. You aren't me, you didn't pass all I had passed. So yeah, you would accept if you were me too. So shut the fuck up!

- That's simple, you just have to suffer a little making some tasks for me, to see if you can handle the pain of being a Jashinist.

- I'm a ninja, I can handle pain.

The only thing that a got from him was a smirk.

After a day of horrible tasks, and pain – a lot of pain – I dropped myself on the ground of a small hut.

Jashin walked in the hut with a dark grin.

_Not good_

- Well I see you can handle little pain…

Little you call that little you mother…

- But still, now you have you lest test to do…

- What the…it was all a test?

- Task, test, all the same…

_Yeah right…_

- for me it is…

Stop fucking reading my mind!

- No can do kiddo, is a part of me, now back to the next test… - he said, and the room turned black, as I looked at him, it wasn't Hidan anymore, It was a totally new Hidan, With a weird body paint and purple eyes…wait just body paint, no clothes and a dark smirk. I looked down to myself. _Shit_. I was naked too.

- Fuck no! I will not let you fucking _do _me! Even if I Fucking hate those Kohona Bitches I will not do _this _to win power, if so I would go to fucking Orochi-gay-pedo-maru! Na-uh Jashin, not a fucking chance in Hell!

He didn't talk back, just stared me with that smirk.

- Fuck you! NO!

Again, just the smirk.

We stayed that way for some time, him with the grin, me with the glare. Until I give up. I was dying after all the revenge thing anyway, I really wanted the power to revenge myself, and…I was sick tired of that motherfucker smirk!

His Smirk grew at that.

_Death god mind reader son of a bitch!_

He walked close to me, a motherfucker dark grin glued in the face.

_Shit just what I got myself into?_

He caught my arm and threw me in a bed I didn't even knew the existence, my body was so numb because the tasks that I dint even felt the impact, I felt something turning me over so I was with my back – and ass – up, and that same something pressing myself down.

- This isn't about you having pleasure, so don't expect anything, and heads up I'm not gentle. EVER.

_Oh well, shit, I will die before my revenge. **Greeat.**_

My thoughts were interrupted by a motherfucker pain in my ass.

**Literally.**

As he said, he wasn't gentle.

I looked at the new Konoha with a triumphant glance and a dark grin.

Finally I had my revenge against them.

Yes, the vengeance didn't even pass by my had before I met with Hidan/Jashin, but after he told me I liked it.

I killed Anko and Kakashi First, as they fucked in her house. It was priceless their face as I talked about killing them.

Gai, Jiraya and Tsunade were next, they were drunk, so really easy.

And the rest of them?

Piece of Cake.

After all the killing Hidan appeared.

Yes, Hidan and not Jashin. He looked at me with surprise and pride, don't know why the pride but…

- Cuz when you were with Jashin yesterday I watched all in the back of Jashins Mind. He was in My body ya know bitch?

- What! – I screamed – all, like all that happened? Like all all?

He just grinned

- Son of a Bitch! You tell me that before I agree with staying and under "Hidan's Wing" motherfucker! He'll make my day a living hell! Oh just fuck me!

- With pleasure

- No! I wasn't meaning that! Stop! Shit! Hidan don't you fucking dare!

He _again_ just grinned at me.

Oh Fuck!

_yeah so...the fucking end~_

if i made some mistake, well -.-

im brazilian..and well~

english is not my fucking 1 language!

not that im much better in pt -.-

i suck in both -.-

soo Review wat u thought!

*7*


End file.
